<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrequited by Eshne (Morgenn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951915">Unrequited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgenn/pseuds/Eshne'>Eshne (Morgenn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgenn/pseuds/Eshne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments when Fang felt a certain emotion, unrequited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unrequited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can't be bothered with making this into the multichapters it was published as because fuck that.<br/>All writings in this story are unpolished and meant to be ejected from the hard disk out of editing hell because they're at least two years old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days where the choking feeling is coming more frequently, where Fang wants to touch her. Just to run her hands along Lightning's soft hair or hold her hand.</p><p>This is true desire, she realizes. Not one about missing the feeling of a warm body next to you but truly feeling the wants and being unfulfilled. And she wonders.</p><p>—</p><p>It wasn't love at first sight, Fang thought to herself while watching Snow and Serah cuddling together. But it had just happened and Fang could pinpoint right down to the moment when she did notice it.</p><p>"Keep it to a room, you two," Fang said. "Or Lightning might see."</p><p>Snow paled to a color whiter than his namesake. "Thank, Fang," he said, "Way to make fun of my fear of sister-in-laws," but nevertheless jumped away from Serah.</p><p>His wife laughed. "Only one sister-in-law," Serah corrected. She returned to sitting perusing a fashion magazine in peace while Snow mumbled something along the lines of having a heart attack if he got any more in-laws because one was quite enough.</p><p>A smirk appeared on Fang's face. She really did enjoy seeing the genuine affections the two had for each other, even if she felt pangs of envy be that as it may. "I wouldn't want my favorite couple to be struck by tragedy because of an unhappy sister.</p><p>"Mrs. Villiers-Farron, you got any more funny childhood videos I can laugh at?" Fang said.</p><p>Serah smiled. "Of course."</p><p>Fang supposed that it started when she watched one of Lightning's current videos. Serah had videotaped Lightning working away at her craft on the keyboard at home. Claire had been there, in that moment, playing out the gentle classical music.</p><p>Now she could only grab Lightning's hands every so often and see her calloused hands.</p><p>They're rather ugly, Lightning would say and pull away.</p><p>Not when she could play such music as that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 2: Chapter 2</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>"And you didn't tell her? Maker, Fang, you can be as dumb as a rock sometimes."</p><p>Fang huffed. "Was I supposed to say, "Lightning, you're hot? Let's bang?"</p><p>"What if she does want you?"</p><p>"I," Fang said, unsure of herself. "I'm leaving it to her."</p><p>"Fang," Vanille said with patience, "Just tell her you're interested in her."</p><p>"I'll." Fang frowned. I'll what? "I'll try."</p><p>"I know! I'll call her right now."</p><p>"No, Vanille, no!"</p><p>—</p><p>Fang and lightning are working together. They've been scouting out an area looking for a potential location for a new settlement on the Pulsian continent, and they come back home exhausted.</p><p>They hit up a burger shop, while they're poring over their maps and notes.</p><p>Lightning finishes her paperwork and decides to leave, saying "I shouldn't disturb you with your work," when Fang is still not finished with her work.</p><p>They embrace in good-bye and Fang is left alone in the shop. Wondering. Finding a void in the unnatural silence and the empty seat beside her.</p><p>Fang has the distinct feeling of missing a final piece.</p><p>She returns to her work, disturbed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 3: Chapter 3</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>It's three o'clock in the morning and she's barely gotten started. Her head's a daze after four drinks of rum and coke and she's let this man come near her on the dance floor. She contemplates pushing him off when the man's cheek amorously slides down her nape and she sees his profile lit by the club lights when she turns her head.</p><p>She feels his hand brush her arm in encouragement. He doesn't look bad, she thinks, as her hand begins to snake around his chin and up to comb through his hair.</p><p>—</p><p>She tells lightning about her exploits. It's petty, but it's soothing to see that there is some, any, reaction from the woman.</p><p>"Fang how are you doing?" asks Sazh.</p><p>"I think she's been dating around." Lightning speaks.</p><p>The phrase gives you a thrill. You're not sure if it's from some sort of envy from the woman or that she may want you too – dare you even think of it – and you keep bombarding her with these information.</p><p>You're not sure what to make of it but you fear the hope that it brings in you.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 4: Chapter 4</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>"So, how's it going with Ellen?" Lightning asked.</p><p>"Oh," Fang said, "that was just a couple dates."</p><p>Lightning searched Fang's face. "Really?"</p><p>"All that you've seen, that was pretty much the extent of it," said Fang, feeling sheepish.</p><p>One could see that Lightning was trying to process everything. "So who were the other people, then? You counted five dates, so that means there's at least three others." So Fang might've told Lightning about all of her date exploits. She doesn't know who she's trying to impress. Or convince, for that matter. But Fang wasn't going to have a mental battle with herself. She just wanted to enjoy the time with Lightning.</p><p>"Nothing happened," Fang said, nodding enthusiastically. She mentioned the TV and chill episode that had happened over in Bodhum a few months ago, without the details. "This guy wanted a booty call and I tried to convince myself it wasn't."</p><p>Lightning huffed.</p><p>"Of course it was a booty call. How stupid was I?" Fang griped. "I called out after an hour at his place and left the bastard. He didn't even look that good." After she had a good make out session, that was. If it weren't for her raging conscience.</p><p>"That's good," Lightning said.</p><p>"Maker, that was one hell of an experience," Fang spoke, mostly to herself. "I've learned my lesson. Nothing happened."</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>In realization the Yun quipped, "You have a good memory."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 5: Chapter 5</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Do you remember what I told you?</em>
</p><p>No, Fang didn't remember. What had she said? What was with the sudden message?</p><p>
  <em>You're still doing it</em>
</p><p>Why did it sound so final?</p><p>
  <em>Thank you</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Chapter 6: Chapter 6</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>Fang dusted off the box kept in the corner of the bedroom shelf.</p><p>The contents were for the sentimental trinkets and papers that she had collected over the years. With a freshly printed packet of photos in hand, she opened up the box only to be taken by the contents that lay within.</p><p>She sifted through the items. Movie tickets, older photos, cards, and other things like them. There was a lifetime within these cardboard walls. Years calling back to a different person. She was a girl then.</p><p>Momentarily, Fang set aside her task and chose to indulge for a moment. The woman picked up an album, opened up the pages, and found a spot where she focused on snapshots from the past. She recognized the old faces and the scenes in vivid detail. Familiar faces reminded her of the life she had had and the life she could have had. It was painful when faced with the almost palpable emptiness in the apartment besides herself.</p><p>But more than that she was reminded of the love that she continued to feel, as she thumbed the pictures. Her finger slid over the cheek of a certain woman. Warmth bloomed in her chest in spite of the heat that threatened to spill into her vision. The happiness she felt back then as well as the heartaches that could not be. Was it better to have loved than to have never loved at all? There was hope, too. A timid hope that things were better this way, at least for someone. Anyone.</p><p>The woman placed her new things inside the box and closed it. She sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>over this shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>